


The Little Mad

by DragonRider1



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider1/pseuds/DragonRider1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela has had some fantasies before, things she wanted to try. Never has she been ashamed or questioned herself about these urges, especially when Hawke is so willing to give them a try.</p><p>However, there is no way you're not mad or a little soft in head when you want to start a family and have a child. Specifically if you are Isabela, Queen of the Eastern Seas, Pirate Captain Extraordinary, and a dirty little slattern. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Another Resurrected Fill.  
>  _Isabela loves sating urges but somehow gets caught up in fantasies about her virile stud impregnating her._  
>     
>  _Isabela is resistant to these ideas and what they will lead to at first but her resolve fails in the end and they have lovely sex that leaves her pregnant._
> 
>  
> 
> _Probably best set after DA2 but not a necessity, only necessity is Isabela and m!hawke are in love so that she can use that to overcome her fear of parenthood._
> 
>  
> 
>    
> I hesitated to put this in my [On Brigs, Booty, and Big Boats](http://archiveofourown.org/series/67188) series, since it is more of a spin-off from my Pirate Continuation/Alternate Canon for Dragon Age 2. So for now it has no place there, maybe someday it'll end up in that timeline.

Isabela let out a sigh and she relaxed into the soft, clean silks on her bed. She spread her legs further apart and took her time spreading herself open, teasing her fingers into the wetness. 

It wasn't often she got time alone like this, for the most part she usually had Hawke on her beck and call and he would often be more than willing to _assist_. Unfortunately, Hawke was off being a good Cabin Boy, rather than a doting lover. It was his job to haul the bilge water from below deck today, leaving Isabela to her own devices. 

Isabela let out a quiet moan, her wet fingers slipping deeper inside of her and her thumb lightly rolled her clit. Her fingers worked along her wall, searching for that spot Hawke always had an easier time finding. It was a bit frustrating and yet utterly erotic how that man knew parts of her body more intimately then she did, though she expected no less from a man who was so willing to please his goddess of the sea. 

Finally her touch slid along the rough spot inside her and a small gasp forced its way out, a stroke of pleasure running through her. Isabela started to let her mind wander as she worked her nimble fingers in and out, closing her eyes and needing a little more indulgence. 

The thought of Hawke walking in right at this moment, there would be an instant shift in him from dutiful Cabin Boy to lustful lover. His deep, yellow eyes becoming gold sovereigns as he watched her fingers disappear inside of her. That subtle smirk on his face as he strolled further into the cabin and kicked the door shut, pulling his bandana off and running a hand through his long, soft, red hair. 

_'Having fun, Isabela?'_

“Hawke!” Isabela groaned and rolled her hips onto her fingers, quivering at the way he would falter. Him hearing his name from her lips as she touched herself would send coils of heat spiraling through him, Hawke realizing she was fantasizing about him, always ever about him. 

Hawke would lick his lips, shedding his clothes and give her a show. His shirt untied with his own fingers and slid down his arms, hard muscles flexing and jumping with a need to be touched. His wide chest and chiseled muscle already covered in a thin sheen of sweat from working below deck. His boots would be kicked off as he sauntered over to the bed and watched her, reveling in the sight of her withering and panting on her own fingers. He would be amused at how her smock was hiked around her hips, chest thrust upwards and strained against the thick cloth, and her boots were still on clinging to her tense legs. He would lean down, observing and enjoying with his silken hair curtaining his handsome face. 

_'So naughty, Captain. Didn't even have time to undress, did you?'_ Hawke would click his tongue and then chuckle, still watching her with darkened, metallic, lust-filled eyes. 

She regretted not undressing now though, she was so very hot and yet she didn't want to stop. Not now, not yet. 

She bucked up onto her fingers again, remembering how Hawke had forgone his own small clothes this morning. His arousal would be obvious even before he slipped of his pants, straining against the fabric and leaving so little to the imagination. He would hiss as he brushed against it and unlaced his trousers, his hips twitching and very drawn-out groan leaving him as he released the pressure of his pants and slipped them off. His cock heavy and hard between his legs, precum smeared across the head of it and along the inside of her trousers as he tossed them aside. 

Another moan left Isabela, imagining the phantom weight of Hawke pressing down on the bed. Her attentive lover would crawl over, still enraptured by the sight of her teasing herself closer to the edge. Eventually he would break away from the delicious sight to give her a quick kiss, tasting of apples and honey and then kiss a heated path down her body. His eyes watching her with love and reverence as she laid out before him, completely open and vulnerable. 

Isabela's hands would be pulled from her being, opening her further and making her whine and whimper. The emptiness lasting only a moment before she would gasp and tangle her fingers in his lustrous hair as he replaced her hands, his oh-so-talented mouth sucking on her bundle of nerves as three of his agile fingers worked her open again. His gifted touch narrowing instantly on the one spot within her and pulling his name in the form of a cry from her, her body trembling beneath him. She would tug hard at his hair in response and earn a growl, feeling into vibrate against her and pluck at her nerves. Hawke would pull away, a playful smirk on his face as he continued to work his fingers expertly into her. She would pull harder and her body would quake and bend, Hawke's groans and growls mixing with her own quiet gasps. 

“More, Hawke!” 

Ever the pleaser, her darling cabin boy would release her completely and she would hold back a whine, focusing on the fact there would be more, so much more. Hawke would pause for a moment, staring at his drenched fingers before leisurely licking them clean. How he would savor the unusual taste, the sight curling heat low in Isabela. The passionate romantic in Hawke making him lean over and press a kiss to her forehead and she would take advantage of it, rolling her hips upwards with urgency. His rough hands latching onto her hips and holding her down, Hawke shaking his head and strands of his hair sticking to his face. 

_'Careful this time, Bela. Wouldn't want any little Hawkes on deck, would we?'_ Hawke going to release a chuckle and she would answer with a grin, rocking her hips up again. 

“Funny how those notions grow on you, isn't it?” She would give a breathy laugh at the dumbfounded look on Hawke's face, trying to chase away the thought that he would be repulsed and just walk away. 

_'Bela!? I mean—I know you—is that really what you want?'_ The love and lust in his eyes coupled with the subtle rocking of his hips at the prospect added to her resolve, the only response she would give him would be the sharp snap of her hips and another devious grin. Hawke knowing when she made offers; especially offers that dealt with things like that, intimate and life-changing, she meant them. 

Hawke's groan would fill the room, her lover so overwhelmed as he buried his head in her neck and his cock gliding into her with slick ease. His pace starting off twitchy and fast as the anticipation overtook his mind, his strokes evening out as he slowly regained himself and pulled his face from her neck. Immediately he claimed her lips in a heated kiss, the taste of herself and the sweet taste of Hawke rolling over her tongue as he enthusiastically plundered her mouth. He would only pull away once he had his fill, resting his forehead against hers and rocking them hard and quick to completion. 

_'I—I love you, Bel—Bela. Not because of this—I—I don't need this. I—I just—ah—just love you!_ ' Hawke trembling and barely hanging on, seeking her pleasure first. 

“Dear Maker! I—I know this—sweetness. This is for—me! All for—Maker—me!” Isabela could feel it, the sharp edge approaching and she would rock and squirm closer to the release. She would rock back and forth, feeling Hawke glide against her slick walls and press so deliciously deep into her heat. Finally she would find fulfillment, in a swirl of white dots on the black of her eyelids, the taunt sensation of her skin, the endless music of wave after wave crashing in silence, the throb and tightness of herself wrapped around Hawke, and the heat and wetness her embrace brought on from Hawke. Her darling Hawke filling her to the brim with pleasure and promise, groaning and cursing in her ear. 

“HAWKE!” Isabela jerked against her fingers, twisting in the silk sheets as she orgasm crashed upon her like in her fantasy. Her vision filled with the flashing white and endless black, her body wound tight and arching off the bed, silence with the far off sound of the sea filled her mind, and the thrusting of her fingers took her higher and helped her ride out her climax. The bed clothes being completely soaked and leaving her wonderfully relaxed and refreshed. 

“A shame, considering I just washed those blankets this morning.” 

“Hawke!” Isabela sat up, her head spinning as she was still coming down. Hawke leaned against the closed door of the cabin, watching her with a raised eyebrow and amused smirk. 

“I heard you the first time, Captain.” 

“I—how—how long have you been there?” Isabela's fantasy finally caught up with her, her stomach rolling with the sea at the fact she just got off imagining Hawke getting her pregnant. Hawke looked every bit amused at her shame, something unheard of when it came to Captain Isabela, even though he didn't understand where this bout of it had suddenly come from. 

“Long enough to be turned on, not long enough to do anything about it.” Hawke shifted with his smirk still in place, his arousal obvious beneath his trousers with nothing in between it and them. “Unfortunately, I can't do anything about it, cause I have to inform the Captain she is needed topside...Then I have to rewash the bed.” 

Isabela actually blushed, her mental state still compromised by her moment of idiotic weakness; however, the red left in her cheeks from her orgasm hid it away from Hawke. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and felt what was left slide down her legs, watching it smear and glistened along the inside of her thighs as she shifted more. She heard Hawke sigh, his boots thudding along the floor as he walked towards her and she looked up. He picked up the basin from the small table in the corner of the cabin, walking over and kneeling down before her. The basin was set between her legs on the floor and Hawke went to work cleaning her up with a rag, he kissed the inside of her trembling knee as he held it open. 

“Was I that good, this time?” Hawke looked up, his amusement returning. 

“You were enthusiastic...” 

“Oh, am I not usually enthusiastic?” 

“Not—not like this.” Isabela's gut clenched again. She knew she should tell Hawke, he would probably end up saying something sweet and logical. He would lay it out before her and give her a way out, should she need it. Still she couldn't find the right words to do it at the moment. _'Hey Hawke I came hard, kicking and screaming because you knocked me up good_ , didn't seem like the best way to bring it up right now. 

“Hm, I suppose I'll just have to try harder than this fantasy me, next time.” Hawke chuckled, dropping the cloth into the basin and standing up. 

Isabela found it hard to laugh and thus she didn't even try, instead trying to smother the thought of Hawke actually _trying harder_ and working toward the _goal_. Andraste's perky tits, they'd actually be able to find a real use for Hawke's unnaturally recurring stamina. “Alright then, up you go. Pete has probably done something stupid and has the entire crew ready to mutiny.” Hawke offered her a hand and she took it, he pulled her up and close to him. His excitement still very noticeable as Isabela rubbed against it, leaning up a bit to press a kiss to Hawke's lips. 

“Someone would almost think you're trying to get rid of me, Hawke.” Isabela pulled away with a grin and grabbed her small clothes from the bedpost, tying them back on. 

“Yeah, well, the sheets are already ruined again, so sullying them a little more ain't gonna hurt.” Hawke laughed again and Isabela knew it was no joke, especially when he begun unlacing his trousers. 

“Mmm, suppose I'll have to hurry back then.” Isabela pulled her tunic back down over her hips, shrugged her heavy jacket on, and set her Captain's hat from the side table on her head. 

“Suppose you could try.” Hawke crossed his arms, his pants hanging onto his hips and keeping him tucked away, as he waited for Isabela to leave. He refused to shift them anymore, both of them knowing Isabela would stay for the show otherwise. 

“Spoilsport.” Isabela strolled to the door, sending Hawke a wink as she left him to his alone time. The guilt of having come from the thought of getting pregnant popping up for a moment more, before being violently shoved back down. Dear Maker, she was going soft in the head—and heart. 

____________________________________________________________________________

For the love of the salt and sea, she was so torn, on one side she was incredibly aroused and on the other incredibly frustrated...well a different kind of frustrated. 

Isabela picked at her food, her stomach too unsettled to actually want to eat. Hawke was still out finishing up his chores, leaving Isabela too much time to think. Instead of being bent over the table and being fucked till she didn't have a single thought left, she was here thinking about having a damn child, Hawke's child. 

She was a slattern for Andraste's sake, she couldn't be a mother. She was a Captain, the sea, a ship of roguish scoundrels was no place to raise a babe. Yet the damn image of Hawke and her curled up with a little babe, teaching the kid how to pick a lock or the difference between knives and daggers. The prospect of passing on the best of her and Hawke, carrying on the legacy that could otherwise end with Bethany and Hawke. The very idea of Hawke walking around with a little shadow, hoisting the kid up on the rigging and teaching them to climb. The moment her child started becoming a pirate in their own right, there was joy and pride in that she couldn't shake off. 

Isabela jumped as the door flew open, Hawke strolling in with an apple in his mouth and his hand combing through his wild hair. He stopped halfway seeing Isabela.staring at him with wide eyes and he raised an eyebrow. He closed the cabin door and took a bite of the apple, watching Isabela and realizing she wasn't going to explain. 

“Well, uh—we're mighty jumpy today aren't we Captain?” 

Isabela stood abruptly and strolled over to Hawke, her rough hand held his chin and she leaned close enough that her soft, rum-laced breath swept along his lips. She licked away the juice from the apple running down his chin, before she leaned up and kissed him long and hard. Her fingers tangled desperately in Hawke's hair, pulling him closer and she rubbed up against him. Her tongue dipped into his mouth and she was flooded with the taste of apples, she scrambled for more. She need more friction, heat, Hawke, anything to ground herself from her idle fancies. 

The thunk of the apple hitting the floor and rolling away registered in Isabela's ears, a far off sound that seemed significant. Hawke pulled her away, his thumbs rubbing along her shoulders as he panted. 

“Andraste's—perky tits—Bela.” Hawke swallowed hard and took a deep breath, his breathing starting to even out. 

“Come on Hawke. I've been waiting all day, I need this.” Isabela settled her hands on Hawke's hips and leaned forward, giving him a teasing glimpse down her tunic. Hawke swallowed again and Isabela leaned closer, nipping at his throat as it moved. 

“Bela, please. I—I just need a moment. I've been working almost non-stop and I've barely had a moment to breath.” Hawke sighed, pulling Isabela away again. He leaned down and gave her a light, chaste kiss. He then let her go, walked over to the bed, and flopped down on his back, letting out a satisfied groan as he sunk into the fresh silks. 

Isabela strolled over, her mind racing again and she tried bogging it down with Hawke. She sat down on the side bed, sliding her boots off before crawling to the end of the bed. 

“You know sweetness, I bet you would feel better without those hot, sticky clothes on.” Isabela reached for Hawke's boots first, her delicate touch unlacing the boots quickly and throwing them to the floor with a thud. 

“Okay, Bela, okay.” Hawke let out a small laugh, watching Isabela crawl up until she was straddling his hips. She took her time with his loose blouse, pushing it up off of him instead of unlacing it. Slowly she kissed his faintly scarred skin as it was revealed by the dirty, stained satin. Hawke sat up allowing her to pull the shirt off, jerking as she flicked his nipple with her tongue. Isabela threw the piece of clothing to the side and started back down his stomach, dipping her tongue into the ridges between Hawke's muscles. Hawke leaned back on his elbows watching Isabela, his eyes becoming dark and hard-edged. 

Hisses and groans were easily pulled out of Hawke as Isabela moved down to his pants. Her fingers stroked him, already half-hard, through his trousers. He bucked against her hand as she dragged her fingers upwards to the laces, only to stop and cup him instead. Her hand pressing down on him and bring a few swears out of him, his eyes still on her and half-lidded. Isabela ducked down and lightly nipped at the delicate flesh hidden beneath the smooth leather, Hawke's fingers curled in her hair. Isabela smirked and did again, feeling Hawke give a strained buck. 

“Bela! Oh, Maker—please!” 

“You feel that tension, sweetness? Wound so tight, you'll just—snap? That's how I've felt all day.” Isabela pulled away, lightly running her fingers across the bulge again before neglecting it completely. She instead moved up and laid her head on Hawke's warm chest, feeling the low groan of disappointment and the harsh breaths hiding curses rather than hearing them. 

“I'm sorry, Bela. It's been a long day—for both of us.” Hawke sighed, running his fingers through Isabela's hair. 

“You—you have no idea...” Isabela's mind rushed back to the possibility of a family for her own and she buried her head in Hawke's chest. “Hawke.” 

“Isabela?” There was a touch of worry in Hawke's voice, though he tried to hide it behind the amusement he got from the sight of Isabela nuzzling his chest. 

“What—do—do you want kids?” Isabela held her breath, hoping that maybe her words were too muffled to be understood. The pause of Hawke's hand in her hair told her otherwise and she tensed up, waiting for Hawke's answer. 

“What brought this on, Isabela?” Hawke's other hand found its way under her chin, bringing her face from his chest so he could look his in the eyes. His eyes and face puzzled as he searched hers for something, his thumb playing with her gold piercing and somehow calming her a bit. “Are you—are you pregnant?” 

”Maker, no! Not—not ye...” Isabela stopped herself, unsure what to do with Hawke's expression. He took on his thinking face, the one that looked as if he had everything laid out before him on a tactical board. His eyes going blank and far off as he went deeper into his thoughts, Isabela quickly caught his attention before he went to far. “I—I've just been thinking about it—some—a lot.” 

Hawke let go of Isabela's chin and hair, wrapping his arms around her waist. He sat up and leaned against the hull, bringing Isabela with him. The sound of the sea and the creaking of the ship filled in the silence that drifted in, Hawke still lost in thought. Isabela worried her bottom lip between her teeth, wishing she had kept her damning thoughts locked somewhere dark and forgotten. 

“You were fantasizing about us having a baby this evening?” 

Isabela jerked at the conclusion Hawke came up with, a blush overtaking her as Hawke looked down at her. His lighter eyes searching her face again and a grin broke out on his face, Isabela sent him a glare. 

“And I was that enthusiastic about it, huh?” 

”Shut up!” Isabela shifted up and straddled Hawke again, getting leverage to slap him when he laughed. The slap not being very hard and only made him laugh hard, Isabela crossed her arms and stared down at him. Hawke smiled and finally relaxed under Isabela, watching her and resting his hands on her hips. 

“I've mentioned children before and I'm far from opposed of it, but do _you_ want a child, Isabela? It is you who has to carry it and nurse it. It'll be a big responsibility, for both of us as parent and role models. And you'll have to give up captaining and ship labor for at least a bit.” 

“I—I.” Isabela had been right, Hawke usually did a pretty good job of putting things into perspective. 

She would be responsible for another life—although as a captain of a pirate crew, wasn't she already for at least thirty? She would actually have to carry the baby, nine long months on the sea with another being growing inside her. It would be trying, but she'd have her dear cabin boy waiting on her every need. She would have to give up being captain for a bit, but not for a long while and then—then Pete or someone else could step up until she was back on her feet. Besides would she make a better mother than her own, its not like she had much of role model to go on herself. It wouldn't be hard to be a better mother than her bitch of a mother, though, and she had seen a bit of mothering in Leandra. By the Void, her and Hawke weren't even married. And what of the crew? Would they think less of her as a captain? She didn't well want to be kicked off her own ship, not that Hawke would allow it. Just how bad did she really want this kid—how bad did she want—need this—family. 

Isabela stood up, seeing Hawke give her a comforting smile. She smirked back at him, the wide, confused look Hawke gave her making her outright grin. She sauntered to the door of the cabin, aware of Hawke's curious gaze and she put a little more sway in her step. With dramatic flair, Isabela flung the door open and whistled loudly. The attention of the crew on deck focused on her, her nervousness disappearing as she stepped into the role of a captain. 

“Alright boys! Me and Hawke are going to be spending the next few days trying for a little mate to add to the crew! If you don't like it say 'nay' or forever hold your peace!” Isabela waited with a grin, the snickers and surprised looks of the crew giving her a unanimous answer. “Good! Now rules! I only got one! The minute either of us hits this doorway, we are unavailable unless someone is dying or the ship is at stake! Is that clear!?” 

A resounding 'aye' echoed on deck and Isabela's grin widened. A few jabs from the crew for them to keep the screaming to a minimum and some encouragements for them to ruin the other, followed Isabela as she slammed the door shut and turned around. Hawke's wide-eye, surprised expression, making the experience all the better. 

“Hmm, not quite the enthusiasm I remember.” 

“You—you—truly?” 

Isabela crawled onto the bed and straddled Hawke again. She draped her arms over his shoulders, leaning in so her lips were right next to Hawke's ear. She rolled her hips down into Hawke's and let a little gasp slip out, feeling him perk up again from the contact and sound she made. 

“Well, there is a little of the enthusiasm.” Isabela did it again, Hawke grabbing around her hips to help her. He nestled into her neck and rolled his hips up to meet hers, a grunt coming from him. 

“Damnation! Really, Bela?” 

Isabela pressed a kiss below Hawke's ear and she steadily worked downwards, shifting down Hawke's hips and pulling a groan from him. Her hands trailed down his chest and across his muscles, feeling them jump at her touch, Her lips blazing a trail right after her hands and tracing the paths and contours of his body. Her hand finally came to his pants again, going back to stroking him hard through the cloth. 

“Andraste's fine ass, it's you fault, Hawke. I've never wanted a family, a child, or someone to love. Not until you, not until you made it a possibility, made it my choice.” Isabela's nimble fingers finally twisted in the laces, tugging them loose and pulling them open. A strangled noise left Hawke as her fingers dipped beneath the leather and added pressure to the already snug fit, her finger trailed along the pulse of the hardening flesh. 

“Bela! Ah! It—it is al—always your choi—choice!” Hawke withered beneath her and Isabela licked her lips, her touch leaving him so she could pull his pants down his hips. Hawke trembling with effort as he shifted his hips up for her, his hands twisted in the sheets with anticipation. 

Isabela rubbed her thighs together, seeing Hawke looking down at her with gold, blown-wide eyes. His red hair falling into his face and starting to stick from the light heat and sweat. She could feel her small clothes being soaked through and her excitement run down and being smeared and across her thighs, as she shifted with her own impatience. Isabela bent down, her fingers wrapped around Hawke now that he was freed, Her eyes snapped up as she heard a loud thunk and she realized it was Hawke's head hitting the hull, a grin overtaking her again as she gave Hawke a small pump and his hips followed her touch. Isabela thoroughly enjoyed the sight of Hawke's abs rolling with his hips, watching the wave of pleasure flow through him. 

Isabela licked her lips again, wrapping the soft petals around Hawke's heated skin. She took each inch in slowly, swallowing against it and tracing along Hawke's rapid pulse with her tongue. The soft throb of it against her made her hum in appreciation and Hawke jerked, a loud moan coming from above her, 

“Fuck—fuck—fuck! Maker take you, Bela!” 

Isabela finally felt Hawke touch the back of her throat and she hummed again, one of her hands braced against Hawke's stomach as a reminder and for leverage. Her other hand slipped down between her legs and into her small clothes, her fingers instantly seeping wet as they glided into her. Her hums became soft moans as she brushed against herself and the heel of her hand glanced her clit. Hawke made his own noises, his hand weaving into her hair and tightened. Isabela could feel the tension in his stomach as he tried not to thrust, her fingers lightly pressing into his straining muscles. Isabela made sure to close her lips snug around Hawke as she pulled off as slow as she had taken him, the soft pop she made as she pulled up lost to the sound of Hawke's harsh breaths. 

“Not—not sure if I'm—ooh—hearing the en—enthusi—ah!” Isabela squealed and squirmed as Hawke flipped her back, whining as he removed her exploring hands from herself. 

“Is this enough enthusiasm, Bela?” Hawke's fingers immediately took the place of hers, stretching deep and hitting ever spot just right. 

“Dammit! How do you—you do that every—time?” Isabela quivered and bent upwards as Hawke pressed against the sensitive spot inside her. 

“Poor Bela, you have a hard time finding this by yourself. Don't you?” Hawke snickered and pressed his fingers firmer against her, Isabela growled and wrapped her hands tight in his hair. Hawke stilled instantly, closing his swirling gold eyes and readying himself for the inevitable heat. 

“Poor Hawke, you have a hard time finding this by yourself. Don't you?” Isabela released a snicker of her own. 

“Blight take you...” Hawke faltered, his head falling in between Isabela's breasts as she tugged his hair. Isabela twirled some of his hair around her fingers and clenched harder, Hawke nipped at her skin in response and a low grunt worked out of him. Isabela let out a gasp of her own as Hawke resumed his teasing. 

Isabela trembled getting close to her edge, finding Hawke there with her, the pressure settled low in her stomach and becoming almost unbearable. 

“Hawke! More!” Isabela let out a sharp pant as Hawke nudged his clit with his thumb, pushing her closer to her end. Finally all the sensation caught up with her, the slick friction of Hawke's fingers against her walls, the light pressure over her clit, the rapid, warm breaths caressing over her breast, and the heated skin against hers. 

”HAWKE!” Isabela tipped over, flashed of white on black clearing her vision and mind. Every muscle in her tightened, relaxed, and tightened again. She could feel herself clenching Hawke's fingers hard, the wetness dripping onto the originally clean sheets beneath her. Isabela took gulps of air as she came down, gently scratching at Hawke's scalp as she regained herself. Only for aftershocks and surprise to run through her, as she felt Hawke jerk against her. 

“Maker, Dammit! Bela!” Hawke bucked, cursed, and withered on top of her, Isabela helping him by pulling his hair and massaging his head. 

“Feel good, Hawke?” Isabela smiled as Hawke sighed and gasped, nuzzling his head further against her chest. 

“Fuck you, Bela.” Hawke glared up at her, Isabela smugly untangled her fingers from his hair, before she rubbed her leg against him, pleased he was still hard and now thoroughly sensitive. “Ah! Bela, fucking stop!” Isabela laughed. Finally she realized she was still dressed, her clothes clinging to her and making her feel hot, sticky, and slightly miserable. 

“Well, sweetness. As glad as I am for you and your magnificent stamina. I would love to know why I'm still dressed.” 

“Excuse me, Bela. I was too busy being enthusiastic. I guess we both have a reason to be suffering, now don't we?” Hawke sighed and he sent her one more dirty look, he sat up with a pained groan and careful not to stimulate himself further. “You dirtied the sheets again.” 

“Not by my own hands this time, Hawke.” Isabela snickered and Hawke sighed again. 

Isabela took a little longer to sit up, her arms feeling heavy as she pushed herself up. She managed to reach over Hawke as she regained her strength. She grabbed several of the pillows at the head of the bed, making sure to brush over Hawke as she reached. She smirked, feeling him jerk against her with a desperate whine as she increased the pressure. 

“What are—are you doing?” 

“Old trick, learned it from my mother.” Isabela stacked the pillows up and then made herself comfortable on top of them, bending over them with her back to Hawke. 

“I thought your mother was a fraud?” Hawke crawled over anyways, resting his arm and chin on her back. His arm wrapped around her middle and a hiss escaped him as Isabela teased herself back, she smiled into the pillow beneath her. 

“She was a bitch too, but that is beside the point. She had a few good tricks that actually worked, had to have some credibility.” Isabela rolled back again and Hawke shifted, teasing hardness against her wetness and another, softer hiss escaped him. 

“Well, then. I'm not going to complain.” Hawke pressed his face into her back, his hair tickling along her skin. He slowly shifted his hips, a groan coming from him as he slid forwards and into Isabela. Isabela grabbed at the pillows and a small moan slipped from her, feeling Hawke drift inside and deep into her. The position having him press right up into that glorious spot and it wasn't taking much to make him throb inside her. Hawke's free hand slide upwards and he wrapped it around Isabela's hand, pressing every inch of himself against her back. Isabela could just imagine the sweet look on his face, the way his solidified, gold eyes would glint every so often with passionate love. Hawke's lips pressed a faint kiss just under her ear, his velvet thick voice whispering along her ear. “So wonderful, so blessed by my Goddess of the Sea.” 

“Hawke.” Isabela tightened her fingers around Hawke's, the arm around her waist shifting so her hand was between her legs. 

“Maker, I love you. I'm going to come inside you and we're going to have a little baby.” Hawke begun rocking against her, filling and stretching her and leaving her aching for more. Isabela felt outside herself, wanting and needing Hawke come deep in her with the promise of a child. “A little babe with your wonderful black hair.” 

“Ah—no—red, a little boy with hair the color of an apple.” Isabela pushed back, a grunt echoing in her ear followed by a chuckle. 

“A little Hawke?” Hawke thrusted a little harder, pulling her back onto him and rolling himself deep. 

“That is the—the plan. He can have my charm.” Isabela laughed, but it quickly turned to a gasp as Hawke drove himself into her faster. The both of them finding some weird pleasure in this, in having a child. 

“Maker Isabela, I'm so close. I—I'm just going to fill you to the brim!” Hawke pulsed with every thrust and Isabela squirmed, gripping into the pillow. 

“Fuck—fuck—Hawke! Andraste's breath!” Hawke's thrust faltered, before he slammed into her. Isabela rocking into the pillows, as Hawke struck the spot inside her and she felt the fine edge right beneath her. “Hawke! Please! Salt and sea, please!” 

“Isabela! Maker!” Hawke gave one last thrust, throwing the both of them over. Isabela's mind blanked, she struggled to bend up and writhe beneath Hawke, but Hawke kept her in place. The sound of Hawke talking her through it in her ear, his every word punctuated with a curse or groan. How he was filling her up, how there was just so much, how she might get pregnant just from this time, how he loved her, adored her, wanted this with only her. It was the only sound that reached her in her climax. The feelings otherwise overloading her senses, the heady heat, the feel of Hawke holding her still while her body wanted to lash out in pleasure, the jerk of his hips against her as he struggled to not pull out himself, the tightness of her skin that clenched down almost exactly like she was doing to Hawke, and the warm flow of Hawke coming inside her. 

“Maker, I—I don't think I've ever felt you come like—like that before.” Isabela sighed, making a sound in her throat as Hawke pulled out. He laid his head on the pillow beside her, kissing her forehead. 

“I don't think either of us have, there is practically a puddle on the bed.” 

“Mmm, suppose the entire thing will be soaked by the time we're done.” Isabela let out a snicker and Hawke groaned, realizing he'd be the one cleaning it up. They laid there for a moment, Hawke combing his fingers through Isabela's hair. She took notice of the far off look in his eyes. 

“Hawke? What are you thinking?” Isabela brushed a piece of his hair out of his face and his eyes refocused on her. 

“If—if it's a boy, I'd like to name it Carver.” 

“Alright, Carver or Leandra Hawke.” Isabela grinned wide, seeing Hawke swallow and nod. The man trying to hold back his tears, his bright eyes shining with them. 

“So, how long are you going to stay like that?” Hawke's hand in her hair drifting down her back and resting lower on it, a shiver going through Isabela and a mischievous look blossoming on her face. Her hand reaching out and grabbing around Hawke, lazily stroking him again and feeling him twitch in her hands. 

“Depends how long we can keep you going.” 

“Isabela!” 

“Come on Hawke, we finally have a use for that endless stamina of yours.” 

“It's not endless Isabela!” 

“Well it certainly hasn't run out yet.” 

“Dammit, Isabela. Bend over more, I'm going to punish you.” 

“Ooh, shivery.” 

Well if the crew thought she was kidding before, they were in for long night now.


End file.
